


Height and Athleticism Do Not Equal Team Placement

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As much as he wants to be, Fluff, Gryffindor!Hinata, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Aone, Hufflepuff!Kyoutani, Hufflepuff!Lev, Hufflepuff!Miya Twins, Hufflepuff!Yahaba, Hufflepuff!Yaku, I feel like that's going to be a tag in of itself, Lev can't just be on the team without any skills, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Yaku has had more than enough of that tall guy asking to be on the team. He had a good team coordination, and a guy that thinks that just because he can fly and is tall means that he deserves a place on the team is ridiculous.Fluff, because that is literally all I can write, and all I am able to write at work at least. Also please forgive me if I made any serious grammar errors~. This is also connected to "Single Mindset" and "It Was Surely A Knockout". Could be connected to "The Quidditch Affair" even though the Ravenclaw's aren't technically in it.





	Height and Athleticism Do Not Equal Team Placement

"Yaku-san! Can I be on the Quidditch team?!" Morisuke sighed heavily. This was only the tenth time he was asked that today, by the same person.

“You need to actually practice being a chaser, Lev. Otherwise you'll never be able to join the team." The younger boy, Lev, looked affronted.

"But I'm so tall and athletic! That should be enough to join the team!" Once again, Morisuke sighed. The kid had a lot to learn if that was his argument. He had been badgered by the fifth year to let him join the team for months now. Ever since he was named Captain, it seemed. Apparently he had badgered the last Captain, but he had heard that if Lev had asked one more time, the fifth year would never join the team. So, obviously that changed when Morisuke became Captain. He had half a mind to say the same thing. He couldn't deny it though, the height and athleticism was superb, and he could fly fairly well. But flying well and being athletic had no bearing on the way he played chaser, which was the spot he wanted. The team already had capable chasers, they had the Miya twins. Osamu and Atsumu were very good at what they did, even if sometimes they became too focused on the current task at hand and not on the bigger picture.

But Morisuke was getting off track. Lev was still looking at him like the seventh year could fix all his problems, "Also! I've heard that your grades need work. You can't be on the team and be failing any classes."

Lev already looked defeated, "But Yaku-san! I shouldn't have to be passing ALL of my classes! Maybe just half!" Morisuke could feel his temper waning, he always hated it when students didn't care about their grades. 

"You are required to pass every single class to play Quidditch! That is my rule and it is law!" Lev took a step back, and Morisuke could hardly blame him. Despite his short stature, the seventh year could seriously look deadly when angry.

"But Yaku-san-!"

"No buts, Lev!" And with that, Morisuke turned to go back to where his team had been practicing when Lev had asked to meet with him. Since Morisuke was the seeker and only needed to really practice with the snitch, it hadn't been an issue. Once he was back in the air, he was immediately accosted by both the twins and Yahaba, one of their beaters.

"That was brutal, Captain~." Sometimes Morisuke wondered if Yahaba had been sorted into the wrong house. His ability to sound so innocent while saying nasty things made him an honorary Slytherin. 

"I only said what was true." Yahaba looked skeptical, but he knew that Morisuke was right. They all had spectacular grades, so passing their classes was never an issue. In the past though, there had been players for the Hufflepuff team that had struggled to pass their classes. When that happened, Morisuke remembered the Captain and other fellow upperclassmen offering to tutor the players. Morisuke felt like tutoring Lev would be too much work and not enough pay-off.

"He reminds me of Shouyou." That was Aone, a sixth year that was to Morisuke's surprise, dating the boisterous chaser of Gryffindor.

It made Morisuke chuckle, but even Hinata had more skill than Lev did. The tall fifth year thought that his height and flying skills alone would make him a good chaser. Obviously this was not true, there was a lot of practice involved with making oneself a good player. Team coordination was also important, which was why Morisuke insisted on team bonding every other week. This included them meeting in the common room, having meals together, teaming up together on Hogsmeade trips. He wanted his team to know that they can rely on each other. This of course sometimes led to conflicts, especially since the sexual tension between Kyoutani and Yahaba was palpable and one could cut it with a knife. Or that the Miya twins knew which buttons to press and when to push them to leave the team wanting to strangle them both. Atsumu was worse about it though, and more often than not Osamu was right along with them in wanting to strangle the other twin.

Morisuke and Aone usually seemed to be odd men out, neither of them are very social, and that meant that the tall sixth year had a special place in Morisuke's team hierarchy. Aone was also good at de-escalating fights between both the twins and the verbal spars that Kyoutani and Yahaba had. 

That wasn't especially important though, what was important was the lack of any reasonable skill that Lev had. Morisuke surmised that it would take at least a year before Lev would be good enough to play with the team, and that didn't even take into account the tight bond that the team currently had. There was just no way that the fifth year would be ready to be a chaser, and then it might not even matter, since the Miya twins would still be there the next year for their seventh school year. The only seventh year on the team was Morisuke, and he didn't know how Lev felt about trying out for seeker. The team was probably not going to change members except to find a new seeker for the next year. After that, Morisuke had no idea what was going to happen, since the rest of the team were sixth years now, and would be graduating after the next year. If they didn't find at least a second or third string team, then Hufflepuff would be out of a Quidditch team in three years that was coordinated enough for games. Of course this was a worry for Morisuke, but at that point, he will already have been graduated for two years. Maybe then it would be Lev's turn to take the reins.

"Yaku, we should train him." Aone usually didn't talk all that much, which was why Morisuke was surprised to see him vying for Lev so much. Regardless of whether or not the tall fifth year reminded him of his boyfriend, Morisuke was suspicious.

"Why do you want him to join so much, Aone?" Morisuke would normally call his teammates by their first names, but with stoic members like Aone and Kyoutani, he couldn't really get past that formality. 

"I feel like he can be great if given the proper tools." Morisuke realized that that was very high praise from the Iron Wall of Hufflepuff, so he was instantly starting to come up with ways of training Lev, as well as schedules for tutoring him. 

OoOoO

It ended up being a whole lot of work to get Lev up to snuff to even being able to practice with the team. He could only fly in certain direction, he was afraid of heights so the moment he looked down he stopped flying all at once. That was actually a tool that Morisuke thought could be utilized in the middle of a game, but he would need to coordinate with the team first. Lev was also horrible at playing on a team, he would unknowingly insult the integrity or the skill of the people on the team, and more often than not Morisuke had to reprimand him. Aone never took his words back though, in fact, he often encouraged Morisuke in his plan of preparing Lev to be team ready by at least the next term. 

"Yaku-san! You're looking amazing as always today!" And that was another thing. Morisuke couldn't help but feel like the fifth year was flirting with him. Some of his comments were very subtle, so he didn't actually know if he was being charmed. But other comments, such as today's, were fairly straightforward.

"Are you making fun of me, Lev?" Morisuke could feel his temper in the forefront of his mind, ready to scold the fifth year.

"Of course not, Yaku-san! I always mean my compliments to you." Morisuke also found that Lev could be strangely endearing when he chose to be. It was not common for the fifth year to charm him, but when it happened Morisuke found that he was useless for a few moment afterwards. It was only fair, that the seventh year then usually ended up scolding him anyways. 

"You still need to catch 40 quaffels, Lev. Get to it." That was also a thing, Morisuke and Aone had designed a training regimen for the fifth year in order to shape his skills. He had also agreed to practice all positions, so that he would be able to play any position if he was a second string player. They had made a bargain that Lev would not complain about the training, if he did, he would not be able to join the team. This was a good rule that Yahaba had thought up, and it made training the fifth year much easier if he knew that he couldn't technically complain about the training.

"As long as you still agree to go on that date with me, Yaku-san!" That was also a new thing. Lev had asked Morisuke to go on a date with him during the next Hogsmeade weekend, and Morisuke had stupidly agreed to it. Now, he could technically call it off, but he had seen the fifth year disappointed before, and it had looked like someone had kicked a puppy, so he didn't think it was ideal to do that.

"Fine, fine. As long as you complete all your training for the day." He received a salute from Lev with that, and Morisuke observed the other boy quickly rushing to complete the tasks assigned to him. It made Morisuke smile, he always liked people who got things done. His team would have to deal with a boisterous fifth year of their own, but they would get through it. After all, they should have already been used to Aone's boyfriend showing up and being a whirlwind of energy, why couldn't they have their own Hufflepuff whirlwind?


End file.
